


See that Ed, watch that scene, diggin´ the Dancing Queen!

by sweet_Gothamite



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cuz there´s no way Ed doesn´t love ABBA, Dad!Ward, Dad!wald, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, References to ABBA, References to Clue | Cluedo, Starring: Ed aka Dancing Queen Extraordinaire, set somewhere in a future were all is well, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_Gothamite/pseuds/sweet_Gothamite
Summary: The short Version?Ed is an adorable dork; Oswald is more drunk on love than he´s ever been on alcohol; and Martin just wants to play Clue with his Dads.Fluffy Fluff is fluffy.





	See that Ed, watch that scene, diggin´ the Dancing Queen!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one, but it´s also my first fanfic eveeeeer and after the fantastic work from other writers I´ve already read on here ...   
> I´m a tad nervous about taking this step and actually start posting my own stuff.   
> AHH! o.0
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated! :)

The late afternoon found Ed rummaging through a set of slightly battered cardboard boxes.   
Years ago, when he´d moved in with Oswald in order to support his best friend´s mayoral campaign, he´d neglected unpacking most of the stuff that Oswald´s goons had brought over from his old apartment.   
Usually, he wasn´t one for procrastination.  
Maybe the scars that his time in the hellhole that was Arkham had left on him had had something to do with it; maybe a part of him hadn´t been ready to sort through these possessions that felt like they belonged to another person.   
Lifeless, shattered pieces of a caterpillar’s shed carapace.  
But now, moving in to live with Oswald at the mansion for the second time, he knew he was ready.  
He also knew that somewhere beneath all of these finished Sudoku booklets and grey lab coats, there was his old Clue game, and that Martin would undoubtedly love playing it once Ed had introduced him to it.   
Of course, they would need a genius strategy to persuade Oswald of joining them somehow, since the game required at least three players.  
But he´d figure that out later.

Right now, his long fingers brushed a set of items whose plastic surface he immediately recognized without needing to look deeper into the carton.  
Carefully, he tugged and pulled the pair out from under a particularly stubborn lab coat by the cable that connected them.   
With a little smile he set the bulky headphones on his ears and pressed the power button on his old MP3 player, whose cracked screen lit up in response.  
“Now let´s see…”, he mumbled and searched the listed albums for a while, before pausing and grinning triumphantly. “Yesss.”  
The first beats of Dancing Queen filled his ears and he allowed himself to sway a little from side to side as he put the MP3 player in his pocket and bent back over the open carton to resume looking for Clue.  
But he couldn´t resist for too long. As soon as the first refrain started, he abandoned the cartons and danced around the room with closed eyes, while singing along passionately.  
Thoroughly lost in the music like this, his lanky limbs didn´t seem to move awkwardly for once: His usual clumsiness gone and replaced with a confidence he normally only felt while carrying out one of his Riddler schemes.

„Oh yeeeeeah  
You can daaaance, you can jihiiive  
Having the time of your liiiiife, ooooooh  
See that girl, watch that sceeene  
Diggin´ the dancing queeeeen!”

Ed did a double turn and struck a dramatic pose that he might or might not have cribbed from Jerome.   
Only then did he feel the light touch of a hand on his jaw, and before he could open his eyes in alarm, soft lips were pressed against his.  
He let out a content sigh and pulled his partner in crime and life closer, placing one hand on Oswald´s hip while the other ruffled through his gelled hair.  
The King of Gotham demandingly bit his lover´s bottom lip until he sighed a second time, rather obscenely now, and let him lick into his mouth.  
The kiss got quite heated, and the pair only parted for air well after the next song (ironically being Lay all your love on me) was over.  
Ed removed the headphones from his ears and set them on his shoulders, not bothering to pause the music, so that the muffled melody of Super Trouper could still be heard over their slowly calming breaths.  
Oswald smiled up at him coquettishly. “So… ABBA, huh?”  
Despite what they´d just done, Ed only now felt himself blush, which made Oswald smirk affectionately.  
“I used to listen to this album a lot, back when I had just recently moved into my old apartment” Ed admitted with a small tilt of his head. “But then I discovered that gorgeous old record player in the antique store on Cranshaw Street and… and ceased using this. Mostly.”  
“Mostly?”, Oswald repeated curiously.  
Ed bit his swollen bottom lip. “Well, after that I still took it with me to work sometimes. That was back when I was fairly new at the GCPD and had only just started to realize the amount of idiocy I had unwillingly surrounded myself with.”   
His lover chuckled at that.  
“I can´t blame you. I´d trade Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock for Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson any time, thank you very much”, Oswald said, wrinkling his nose. He seemed to think the statement through one moment longer, then nodded decisively. “Even despite those glittering crimes against all taste that they had the audacity to call outfits.”   
He fake-shivered as if the mere idea disgusted him, while Ed knowingly looked down at him. “Last time I checked, glittering outfits didn´t hold you back from ripping them off their owners.”  
Oswald didn´t even bother feigning innocence.   
“Well, then next time that happens you should consider the reason behind my actions may simply be that I can´t stand having to look at them anymore”, he replied sassily, which only made Ed grin even wider.  
He bent down so that his mouth brushed lightly against Oswald´s ear while talking. “How interesting…”   
He then darted out his tonge and licked along the shell of his partner´s ear, feeling the smaller man slightly shiver against him. “Do you stick with your plea, Mr. Penguin?”  
“Adamantly so”, Oswald managed to get out, but the longing in his voice betrayed him. “Riddler.”  
Now it was Ed who let out a low chuckle. He let his hands wander over the sleeves of Oswald´s well-tailored suit until they ended up at his lover´s pale neck, gently brushing the collar of his shirt.   
“Then you might require more solid evidence backing your thesis”, he murmured, voice pitched seductively low, and he felt Oswald practically squirm against him.  
“Yes, that´s it, darling. Talk science to me”, the smaller man said, missing the intended teasing tone by a long shot and instead sounding nothing but yearning.  
He then unceremoniously pulled Ed down by his tie and crushed his lips against his. 

The sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat caused them to part with a little jump.   
Unlike Ed, whose brain felt as if it had completely melted due to their kiss, Oswald was fast to recover his composure. He sent his son a smile as if he´d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
“Martin, Liebes. Have you been looking for me?”  
Martin shook his head and pointed at Ed, then scribbled something down on his notepad and held it up for the two adults to read.   
“No, Papa, I wanted to ask Dad when he´d show me that murder game he told me about.”  
Any other overprotective parent would have looked terribly alarmed at that, but in Oswald´s eyes there was only piqued interest.   
“What murder game?”, he asked with raised eyebrows, patting where his hands still lay on his partners broad shoulders.  
“It´s not really a murder game”, Ed corrected gently. “More like a murder solving game.”  
Oswald rolled his eyes. “Let me guess: One of the things that got you into law enforcement.”  
Ed nods with a smile. “It´s also very helpful when it comes to mastering the power of deduction, spotting issues in evidence and interrogating suspects.”  
“Sounds delightful”, Oswald replied smoothly. He disentangled himself from Ed and straightened the creases out of his suit coat.   
“I am sure the two of you are going to have a lot of fun with said game. Now if you will excuse me, there´s some paperwork from the Iceberg waiting for me on my desk…”  
He didn´t finish his sentence, nor did he get farther than two steps towards the door, before he caught sight of Martin´s crestfallen expression.  
The boy held up a new note that said: “Join us, Papa? Please?”  
That tactic visibly got to him, because he stopped in his tracks and glanced back and forth from his son to Ed for a few moments.   
“Fine”, he sighed resignedly. “If you insist… then I´ll join you. But just this once!”  
A smile lit up Martin´s face, and the boy gave a thumbs up in Ed´s direction.  
I´m so proud of you, he mouthed, and smiled in mock innocence as soon as Oswald´s gaze darted to him.   
“Required number of players: Check. Now all I have to do is actually find that confounded game”, he hummed, causing Martin to eagerly lift one hand in the air. “Volunteers are very welcome to help”, he added.

And while their son made his way over to the cartons, Oswald rolled his eyes affectionately. “Well, let´s get this over with, shall we?”  
He hadn´t noticed how his lover had stepped up from behind him, so he flinched a little when Ed answered and was so close that he could feel his breath on his neck.   
“Careful, Oz. You might end up actually enjoying this game.”  
Oswald smirked. “Well I already know that I´ll enjoy the one we´ll be playing later tonight.”  
He didn´t have to turn around.   
He was well aware that Ed was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic while drawing this:
> 
> https://luxlestrange.tumblr.com/post/171941012936/wild-thing-you-make-my-heart-sing
> 
> (much to the chagrin of my prof since I was also kind of attending a lecture at the same time, heh)


End file.
